Rio Origins: Tomada interview
by Nightfly123
Summary: I talk about the Rio Origins: Tomada story and among other important things.


The Interviewer walks onto the stage at the London Comic-con and receives loud cheers from the crowd that had once again gathered for the interview with Nightfly123 while the interviewer waved to the crowd who cheered back in appreciation.

Interviewer: "Hello Everyone and welcome to the London comic-con where we will be talking to Nightfly123 who is now making his way over here so let's cheer for him".

Nightfly123 walks onto the stage and waves at the crowd who cheered back loudly in appreciation as Nightfly123 shook hands with the interviewer before they both sat down on their seats and started talking.

Interviewer: "Welcome back Nightfly".

Nightfly123: "It's great to be back (Points to the crowd) especially if it's in front of all of you!".

The crowd cheered loudly once again and started to chant Nightfly123's name who waved once again at the crowd before he eventually turned his undivided attention straight back to the interviewer.

Interviewer: "So once again it's nearly the time for the Rio Awards and are you hoping to win an award this year?".

Nightfly123: "To be honest, yes I am because it would be a huge honour to win an award since I haven't won an award yet".

Interviewer: "Oh that's a shame, but also did you realize that Bia hasn't been chosen to give any of the awards this year?".

Nightfly123: "Well actually I did notice that but don't count Bia out since I personally believe that on the day of the awards she will give out one of the awards, I think".

Interviewer: "Also we know that you love Bia and we think that on the day of the Rio Awards you and Bia might share a romantic moment, what do you think?".

Nightfly123: "Well I have to get voted for an award and Bia has to be there too so the best answer that I can give you is wait and see".

Interviewer: "Speaking of the Rio Awards, is there any more Awards that you personally think that Alex the Owl should give out?".

Nightfly123: "Actually for me personally I think there should also be the compassion Award for the OC that shows the most compassion to a certain character".

Interviewer: "We heard that you are writing Tomadahawk's Origin story and we like to ask you that do you see Tomadahawk's OC as someone like Indiana Jones?".

Nightfly123: "Well I personally see his OC Tomada as Indiana Jones since I think of him doing a lot of Daring escapes and having funny moments with his dad".

Interviewer: "Is there going to any funny moments between Tomada and his dad in the Super Rio: Cross my heart story?".

Nightfly123: "Yeah since I think that everyone loves a moment where the hero gets into a funny argument with his/her dad with Indiana Jones and his dad being the example".

Interviewer: "Did get permission to write the Rio Origins: Tomada story from Tomadahawk himself?".

Nightfly123: "Yes I did and Tomadahawk was very interested in the idea of his OC getting in some kind of a funny argument with his dad especially the "Junior" part".

Interviewer: "It would seem that Pikachufan260's Rio 3 story is coming soon, are you excited to read it?".

Nightfly123: "Of course since I love reading my own and other author's stories but I am very excited for Pikachufan260's Rio 3 story and I can't wait to read it".

Interviewer: "Also it seems that Alexriolover95 is angry at you for answering the Jewel-hater's questions, what do you have to say about that?".

Nightfly123: "I would just like to say that Alexriolover95 is angry at me because he hates the Jewel-haters and that's fine since it is his own opinion but that doesn't mean that everyone can't have their questions answered".

The Interviewer then stands up with Nightfly123 doing the same before they eventually shook hands as the crowd cheers loudly in happiness while also clapping and whistling at the same time.

Interviewer:"Thanks Nightfly123, we hope to see you again".

Nightfly123: You WILL see me again (Turns to the crowd) I guess that I will see you guys next time".

Interviewer: "Everyone, give a round of applause to NIGHTFLY123!".

The Crowd cheers and claps loudly as Nightfly123 waves at them as he walks to and disappears into backstage while the crowd then start the long wait for the next interview with Nightfly123.


End file.
